When In Rome
by octoberbaby11
Summary: EO. Olivia has just joined SVU. Elliot asks her to come to dinner at his house to meet his family. Suprises are to come when she meets Lizzie
1. Chapter 1

Title:?????????

Pairing: EO

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.

It was very noisy in the 1-6. There had been five rapes in the last two weeks. It was getting to everyone. Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Olivia were at their desks doing paperwork.

Munch broke the silence. "What is the point of paperwork anyway? I mean we just get more and more every ten minutes so whats the point of having it?"

"So that people like you that don't know jack will leave me the hell alone." replied Fin. Every one started to laugh. "Hey Liv, I know that you just joined five months ago, but I want you to meet my family for dinner tonight."

"Sure, why not," said Olivia. "Great, we'll go straight after work" Elliot smiled. Olivia beamed.

Elliot pulled up to his house. "Well this is it home, sweet home!" Olivia stared at it. It was beautiful. "Wow" was all she could say. They got out of the car and Elliot opened the door.

"Kathy, kids, could you come down here for a second? I have someone I'd like you to meet!" yelled Elliot. Everyone came down. There was a blonde that could be in her thirties, two girls one older then the other, and a boy younger then the girls.

"I may be wrong, but isn't there one missing?" asked Olivia. "Your right, where's Lizzie?" Elliot asked his son who just shrugged. "Well anyway, here is my wife Kathy, my oldest daughter Maureen, my second oldest Kathleen, and this is Dickie. He has a twin though, named Lizzie. Everyone, this is my partner, Olivia Benson."

"Its nice to meet you." said Kathy. "Likewise" said Olivia. She then turned to Elliot. "If you don't mind El, I think I'll go get Lizzie, so that I can meet her, Ok?"

"Sure" said Elliot. "Be right back" and with that, Olivia went upstairs. There were many doors. _Young girl, now what room would she have?_ Thought Olivia. In front of her was a room that said**Lizzie**_Talk about obvious._ She knocked on the door. "Lizzie, are you there? I'm your dads partner at the

1-6. Can I come in?"

There was a pause slowly the door opened and a girl with long blonde hair steps out and quickly closes the door. "Hi. What's your name?" Lizzie asked politely. "Hello, my name is Olivia Benson. I noticed you closed your door quick there. So, why are you so secretive?"

"Ummm, I'm just doing a project and I don't want it ruined." replied Lizzie quickly. _Something is defiantly up with her. _"What kind of project?" questioned Olivia.

"It's nothing, we better get downstairs, I'm starving." Lizzie tried to get to the stairs, but Olivia gently pulled her back. "No really, what are you doing?" she asked.

"……"

"Lizzie."

"……"

"Come _on_ Lizzie. What ever you're doing can't be that bad. Just tell me, please. I just want to make sure it's not something bad." Lizzie sighed, "Fine, but please don't tell anyone. I'd be in so much trouble." Olivia got a little worried.

Lizzie slowly opened her door. Nothing could prepare Olivia for the sight that she saw.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!! What do you think happened? Plz review!!!**

**-octoberbaby1**1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again with Haung……(see chapter one)

In Lizzie's room were three file cabinets labeled : Mom's boyfriend: observation journals, Mom's boyfriend: snapshots, and Evidence.

"...Lizzie, I-I, What is the………?"

"Please don't tell! I'll get in so much trouble! I knew I shouldn't have said something. I am such an idiot!!" Lizzie started to ramble. Olivia snapped out of her trance.

"Ok, Lizzie, just calm down. Let's just sit down and then you can explain to me whats going on." They walked over to the bed and took a seat. "Before you start," said Olivia "please tell me that you didn't do anything illegal". Fear was evident in her voice.

"Nope, 100 legal" said Lizzie. Olivia let out a breath she realized she had been holding in.

"Ok," started Lizzie, "It all started a couple of weeks ago. My mom had called saying she would be late and Maureen had to watch us. I knew something was up, so I went into my dad's room to get a camera. My aunt gave it to me for my birthday last year. My dad didn't want me to misuse it and said he'd give it to me when I'm thirteen. I'm eleven. So anyway, I hid it in the doorway and pretended to go to bed. At around 12:00 am, I heard the door open. I heard my mom talking to someone then I heard a deep voice; a _man's_ voice. So, when my mom went to bed, I got the tape and watched it. It wasn't my dad. And to put it this way, they had one pretty _long _good-bye. Ever since then I've been recording my information"

"That's about it, I guess."

"…."

"Olivia?"

"…."

"OLIVIA!"

"What! What! Oh, sorry about that. So long story short, your stalking your mom's man-X?" Lizzie scoffed, "It's not stalking, It's simply digging up more dirt on someone then I should know." Olivia laughed. _I like this girl._

"OLIVIA! LIZZIE! IT'S BEEN TWENTY YEARS! GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!" hollered Elliot from downstairs.

"We better go to dinner. I've seen your dad when he gets hungry and its not pretty." joked Olivia. Lizzie laughed and they joined the others for dinner.

**A/N: Do you like it? It gets funnier! PLEASE REIVEIW!!!!**

**-octoberbaby11**


End file.
